Shard of Hate PQ
Prerequisites *Be able to enter the Coliseum of Valor. *Speculation of one must have progressed in the Planes of Prophecy Timeline at least of having gained access to Plane of Disease. (requires additional verification if accessible earlier in Signature line) Starting the Quest Entering the PQ zone will automatically bestow the quests. Warning Once the thirty-sixth(36th) player enters area, ALL PoP Public Quests become active and beasties start spawning and becoming aggressive. Note: This PQ only starts the timer at the 36th entrant, beasties arrive after the 15th Turret is crafted! Steps Find the Recipe merchant/provider, purchase or complete dialog for auto-scribing recipe(s) specific to area one is in, i.e. Turret Artillery, Notes, Grenades, etc. *Note: Assure one purchases from Rizon a few stacks of Incendiary Coal for 0c as each turret requires 50ea. to complete. *Note: Recheck Recipe Providers periodically for recipes, as they may not be permanently scribed into Knowledge book. *Recipe Providers **'Xil'Tana Rizon' at ***Turrets **'Scion of Alchemy' (wall sconce on balcony) ***Ball ***Grenade **'Sister Timbre' (next to Organ) ***of Roses ***of Night ***of Love **'The Book of Fiends' (next to The Fiend Fount) ***Imp Repellent ***Imp Repellent Harvest Crafting Components * shards of malice * explosive guano (no smoking or open flames please ;) ) * blackwood * soiled mound (twisting worms) * surge of hated * frozen venom Assemble the Turrets *Turrets are only thing that can damage the hordes. *Be on lookout for skeletal bulls, as these are only yard trash that players CAN damage, and these bulls will head straight for assembled Turrets and destroy them. ** Note: These raging destroyers CAN also be Hailed repeatedly to stay them from their rampaging while players kill them. Doing so prevents/limits them from destroying the Turrets. Helpful Neighbor * to those who wish to contribute to other Crafters' efforts, one can place Harvested/Looted Crafting Components into various Depots spread around the area. There-in one who is lacking may select from the Depot an amount of components with one click and quickly resume crafting. Depots * Turret Platform Harvest Depot * Malicious Mixer Harvest Depot * Fiend Fount Harvest Depot **Note: if one has a supply of components on ones person, only option is to Deposit. Removing components may not provide enough components to craft Turrets. Turrets (snare, damage & Rapid Fire ought to be used next to each other) **Note: it is currently possible to OVERWRITE another player's tower by crafting over it. **Note: Right-click the Turret itself and Stats to verify status. **Note: To assure the yard trash takes as much damage as possible from the turrets, HAIL them near to the turrets; They will stop and look at you, all while the turrets continue to damage them! Crystal Tower Piercing *12 shards of malice *5 blackwood *5 twisting worms *50 Incendiary Coal Frost Tower Snare *12 frozen venom *5 blackwood *5 twisting worms *50 Incendiary Coal Lightning Coil AoE *12 surge of hatred *5 blackwood *5 twisting worms *50 Incendiary Coal Volley Tower Fire *12 explosive guano *5 blackwood *5 twisting worms *50 Incendiary Coal Third Act * after the three(3) waves of beasties (30+72+132) total are killed with the Turrets, the first of two Named arrives, who wanders and will also destroy Turrets, and which Turrets are the only thing that will damage The Personification of Hate. ** Have tanks that are skilled with aggro management '''KEEP the Personification near the turrets so it can be killed. * after The Personification of Hate is killed, Scornbone, a Epic x4 L110 skeletal dragon, arrives just above the bone organ at , all players can damage with normal melee/skills once buff increment on 'Hateful Brood' is reduced to <10; Crafted items in crafted at stations in nearby area will help damage, or reduce damage absorption buff on Scornbone. **Note: Azure/Violet Fiends respawn, so best to have supply of Repellents on ones person to herd the Fiends to their respective pits; also, repellents expire and need to be recast. Third Act Crafting * kill nearby wretched tormentors, and loot the wretched tormentor's essence, which is a component to "Charge" the Teleporter. Use of the Teleporter allows one to mine dark abhorrent ore from the balcony above, which is a further Crafting component. Crafting Stations *The Malicious Mixer *The Fiend Fount *The Maestro's Pipe Organ Additional Components *Harvested **harmonic note (from fountain ) **blue imp stool (from stairs ) **purple imp stool (from stairs ) *Components Corpse-Looted (from) **cursed marrow (corpse of a pain bringer) **blood vial of lovers lost (blood puddle on floor) **ire teeth (corpse of a writhing ire) **mongrel saliva (corpse of a hate mongrel) **spite bile (corpse of a construct of spite) The Malicious Mixer *Spite Grenade (inflicts 10% max health in magic damage on targets in Area of Effect and 0.5% damage to Scornbone) **3 spite bile **2 dark abhorrant ore **3 ire teeth *Hate Ball (inflicts 1% of max health in magic damage to Scornbone, and 25% to everything else.) **3 mongrel saliva **2 dark abhorrant ore **3 ire teeth The Fiend Fount *Azure Imp Repellent (allows player to herd Azure Fiends to same color pit, which provide Scornbone 'Hateful Brood' a 5% damage reduction buff for each Fiend up) **3 purple imp stool **3 dark abhorrant ore **3 cursed marrow *Violet Imp Repellent (allows player to herd Violet Fiends to same color pit, which provide Scornbone 'Hateful Brood' a 5% damage reduction buff for each Fiend up) **3 blue imp stool **3 dark abhorrant ore **3 cursed marrow The Maestro's Pipe Organ *Ballad of RosesKey (?damage/effect?) **3 blood vial of lovers lost **3 blackwood **3 twisting worms **3 harmonic note *Ballad of NightKey (?damage/effect?) **3 blood vial of lovers lost **3 blackwood **3 twisting worms **3 harmonic note *Ballad of LoveKey (?damage/effect?) **3 blood vial of lovers lost **3 blackwood **3 twisting worms **3 harmonic note Rewards * 2+5 Planar Quintessence * 12,000+48,000 status points * Shard of Arcana: Torden *Armor for your Class or Mercenary